


Cores Primárias

by Jackmour



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Feels, FC Bayern München, Gerlonso - Freeform, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Memories, farewell
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: Diga adeus apenas ao que você não pode levar, nem que seja em memória.29 de março de 2015





	Cores Primárias

**Author's Note:**

> • Música citada: You'll Never Walk Alone - Liverpool Express. 
> 
> O que temos aqui, huh? Um dos épicos com certeza rsrs.  
> Quem não se lembra do jogo de despedida do Stevie? 25 anos, nem eu tinha tudo isso *choramingando*.  
> Espero que gostem u.u  
> Byeee.

_"My hero. My mate_ "

@ _XabiAlonso_

_Jan 2, 2015._

 

A Allianz Arena estava cheia naquela oportunidade. Ouvia-se os bávaros e aurinegros à distância, vibrando pela iminência do Clássico. Por um instante poderia se dizer que Xabi Alonso estava outra vez em casa.

Mas aquelas vozes não o permitiam qualquer divagação a respeito, vozes estranhas em uma língua que não era a inglesa tão comumente no estádio do Liverpool.

Se respirasse fundo talvez conseguisse esquecer. Ficaria mais fácil com o passar do tempo, todos diziam, porém cada dia parecia mais difícil do que o anterior. No vestiário bávaro, Xabi fitou ao seu redor e tudo o que viu foi a si mesmo, de uma forma tão literal que não saberia explicar.

Os demais companheiros de time certamente já haviam subido para o corredor que os levaria ao gramado. Ali, sozinho, com seus próprios pensamentos e envolvido por aquela atmosfera familiar sentia-se estranhamente bem. Melhor do que em qualquer outro lugar que ele pudesse estar agora. Não era preciso sorrir forçadamente como se tudo estivesse bem, pois não estava. Aquele havia sido o primeiro e o mais difícil passo que havia dado; reconhecer que as coisas não iam bem. Talvez a mudança de ares surtisse efeito, por que não Munique?

Mirou-se uma última vez; as chuteiras de cores fortes, as meias levantadas até os joelhos, o calção, tudo em ordem. Suas mãos correram pelos cabelos ruivos. Levantou-se do banco e caminhou ciente dos seus poucos minutos antes do jogo. Estava ali fugindo de certas verdades, algo que sua mente insistia em acusá-lo.

Em pouco, teria que defender seu atual time, o famoso Bayern de Munique. Estava fora do seu foco no momento, mas ele tinha suas obrigações com o time alemão, e querendo ou não, ele teria que cumpri-las. E ele o faria.

Sentia um estranho enjoo enquanto seus pensamentos fervilhavam em um alguém que não estaria em campo com ele como antes. Os anos podia ser impassíveis. Eram parceiros ou talvez apenas estiveram juntos pelo que o trabalho lhes exigia. Isso pouco o importava, ele o amava, talvez só não soubesse mensurar o quanto e nem de que forma. Se o perguntasse diria com todas as letras _amizade_. Acima de tudo eram para serem amigos e unicamente isto.

Podia ver o vestiário do Liverpool Football Club, com todos os colegas de time fazendo bagunça por aqui e ali, mas principalmente podia ver Stevie, olhando para ele enquanto tentava não fazê-lo. Mas aquela situação pouco a pouco se tornava insustentável.

Xabi não sustentaria mais aquilo, o orgulho e o medo falavam alto demais em sua consciência. Foi difícil sua saída para o Real Madrid, mas aparentemente só sairia ganhando se o fizesse. E agora: o Bayern de Munique. Cada passo o distanciava mais de Stevie. Seu eterno capitão e camisa 8. Ainda grunhia de amargura ao lembrar que Steven deixava para trás aquele último elo que os unia. Após 25 anos. Era egoísmo da sua parte querer mantê-lo onde ele mesmo já havia abandonado anos antes.

O amor ao Liverpool era tudo o que tinha de si. Existiria agora algo que os tornasse ao menos 'colegas'?

29 de março de 2015. Seria um dia comum se não fosse o dia do jogo de despedida para Stevie. Não era o adeus final, mas era a despedida oficial, não haveria volta. Estava oficializado. Era como se a data soubesse perfeitamente o poder que poderia exercer sobre ele dali em diante.

Naquele dia Xabi levantou a cabeça e permaneceu com aquela seriedade que não correspondia ao evento, mal jogara. Todos podiam ver seu estado, mas ninguém o entendia de verdade. 

Eram coisas demais e Xabi não queria mais suportar aquilo. A solidão já não era bem-vinda, seu enjoo alcançava níveis atípicos, era a sua forma de sentir as emoções reprimidas. N'um rompante de fúria jogara tudo o que viu pela frente no chão, queria encontrar algum consolo ao quebrar peças de valor, mas que não eram nada que modificassem a dor. Talvez amar independentemente de que, fosse uma espécie de dor latente.

Ele precisava descontar aquela raiva ou ela o consumiria, acabaria descontando em outras pessoas que amava e que o mereciam mais do que Steven. Não havia um sentimento a ser desmembrado, mas estava exausto, deixou-se escorregar em direção o chão. Sentou-se e chorou buscando reprimir o mesmo. Homens não deveriam chorar, muito menos em razão de outro. Estava perdido, estava desequilibrado. Aquele não era ele.

Mas ali, naquele jogo na Alemanha, ele estaria impecável, intocável. Seu uniforme vermelho trazia-lhe lembranças, era um conforto afinal de contas.

Bastian Schweinsteiger tocou-lhe o ombro, fazendo com que retornassem à realidade e saísse de seus devaneios por um momento fugaz.

_ Xabi, está tudo bem? - indagou o vice-capitão, o homem de cabelos alvos e expressões profundas e gastas. Mas que não passaria dos seus 32 anos.

_ Claro... - respondeu com um sorriso vago nos lábios, logo se dirigindo ao corredor principal. Uma última vez se perguntando se Stevie o veria jogar naquela ocasião e se o visse; será que traria-lhe as mesmas lembranças?

Bastian não insistiu. No momento, tinha os próprios problemas. Sarah, Ana, Lukas...

O alemão deu uma última olhada no celular em sua mão. Camuflando a decepção, Bastian seguiu logo atrás do espanhol em direção aos seus amigos de longa data e companheiros de seu amado time. Bayern München.

Subindo os últimos degraus, Xabi sorriu ao ouvir os aurinegros cantarem, sob os últimos raios do Sol, antes que este se resguardasse. Era tardezinha, o cheiro do solo e da grama verde enchia seu olfato. Aspirou profundamente aquele cheiro de campo.

E, silenciosamente, se uniu ao coral adversário aurinegro.

" _Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart_

_And you'll never walk alone..._

_You'll never walk alone"_

Talvez ele estivesse outra vez em casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Futebol e Amor, crianças, sem agressões ~~(U.U)~~  
> Bem, alguém aqui ainda shippa Gerlonso?
> 
> Originalmente em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/cores-primarias-5468275
> 
> Cores Primárias - 2016 - Jackmour ©


End file.
